Episode 1738 (15 February 1999)
Synopsis Steve comes round in a pool of blood, unsure what has happened. Matthew is in a panic. Steve clocks Saskia's inert body. He stops Matthew from calling the police, assuring him "I just want to speak to my solicitor… then I'll ring the police". Steve starts to drag the body behind the desk. In his panic Steve doesn't notice the security camera filming his every move. Matthew pleads "you have to tell the police": Steve counters "there's another way round this". Steve prevents Matthew from leaving and works out what to do. Despite Matthew's protestations Steve reassures him "all we've got to do is hide the body. That's all we've got to do". Steve frenziedly strips Saskia's body of identification before wrapping it in bin-bags. Matthew tells Steve "I can't go along with this". Steve backs him into a corner: "if the police get involved, it won't take them long to work out you were in here with a dead body". Matthew agrees to help Steve and becomes an unwilling accessory to murder. Steve struggles with Saskia's bloody corpse. Matthew narrowly evades a police car as he dumps Saskia's possessions. Steve clocks the security camera and removes its incriminating tape. Grant arrives at Phil's with Courtney in tow: "any chance of a place to kip for the night?" Over a Scotch, Grant confides in Phil how sick he is of Frank. He vows to "get on with my life, by getting out of the Vic and starting again". Peggy, meanwhile, confronts Nina over what went on with Grant. Nina tells her "nothing happened. And if it did - so what? We're both adults and we're both free agents". Later that night Nina arrives at Phil's: "Peggy's just fired me - again". Grant tries to console her but an unwanted visitor disturbs him: Peggy, with customary bad timing. Grant tries to convince Peggy she's made a mistake but she won't yield. Peggy tells Grant "I've been taken for a fool. I give up Grant. You do whatever you want". Matthew returns to the office to get Steve's car keys and pockets the security tape. Terry watches them leave, oblivious to the true nature of their business. In Epping Forest Steve dumps Saskia's body in a shallow grave. Back in Walford, Steve frantically searches his office for the video tape. Matthew lies, telling him he threw it in the canal along with Saskia's effects. Before leaving, Steve warns Matthew "if I go down, I'm taking you with me". Matthew takes the tape out of his record box, uncertain what to do next. Credits Main cast *Joe Absolom as Matthew Rose *Martin Kemp as Steve Owen *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina Harris *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Mike Reid as Frank Butcher *Gavin Richards as Terry Raymond *Roberta Taylor as Irene Raymond *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah Hills *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Jack Ryder as Jamie Mitchell *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Butcher *Leila Birch as Teresa di Marco *Deborah Sheridan-Taylor as Saskia Duncan Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Available to Buy